Interconnection between electronic apparatuses has brought a lot of convenience to users. For example, the interconnection between electronic apparatuses can implement an associated reminding between the electronic apparatuses. For example, when a mobile phone is connected with a computer, the mobile phone receives a short message and outputs a prompt information; and meanwhile the mobile phone sends information to the computer, and the computer terminal displays the information, and outputs a prompt information, to facilitate the user's viewing. By the associated reminding, an effect that the mobile phone and the computer share the information content can be achieved, and the user will not miss the information on the mobile phone when using the computer.
But sometimes, the associated reminding between the electronic apparatuses will cause the user inconvenience. For example, when the user is in a meeting, two electronic apparatuses, which are respectively a first electronic apparatus and a second electronic apparatus, remind the user at the same time, which will not play a role of reminding, but will disturb the user instead.
Typically, the user can only set whether to perform the associated reminding between the electronic apparatuses by changing connection between the first electronic apparatus and the second electronic apparatus. When the first electronic apparatus and the second electronic apparatus establish a connection, the second electronic apparatus can receive information sent by the first electronic apparatus, and outputs the prompt information. At this time, the associated reminding is performed between the first electronic apparatus and the second electronic apparatus. When the first electronic apparatus and the second electronic apparatus are disconnected, the second electronic apparatus cannot receive the information sent by the first electronic apparatus. At this time, the associated reminding will not be performed between the first electronic apparatus and the second electronic apparatus.
It can be seen that the associated reminding between the electronic apparatuses only are performed by changing connection settings between the electronic apparatuses.